One Pure Thought
by tommykayketchup
Summary: A murder has happened in Bristol. Who was killed? Who was the murderer? Why did it happen?
1. Chapter 1 Effy

_**Author : Skye. [tommykayketchup//Skuzzeh]**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Skins or anything I write about.**_

**Notes: **

**Sometimes; to adhere to Fanfiction rules, I've had to edit my stories - to see unedited versions of any of my fics please check my livejournal page; skuzzeh.**

**The predominantly main character in this fic is **_**Effy**_**– every second chapter will be from Effy's point of view; other character chapters will appear at various times.**

Chapter One; Effy

I don't really understand how it happened.

I guess…it just did.

I didn't mean for it to.

But I regret it everyday of my life.

I don't know what possessed me.

It was like…I wasn't me.

Like I was rising above my own body, and watching myself act like that.

It's like when you watch these weird movies where the person dies, and floats above themselves…

Well. It was sort of like that.

But I wasn't dead…

I know, I know.

I'm not making much sense.

It was just…something was controlling me.

Like an urge…

I was sat down opposite him.

He was scratching his beard, and he gave me another one of his looks.

The same kind of look I perfected throughout my own childhood.

I know what he's thinking; that I'm just another one of those freaks.

To him, I'm the same type of person that he sees day in and day out.

I'm just another person with yet another problem.

But it's not like that...

At least, I don't think it is.

I don't deserve to be here.

Well, maybe I do...

I don't even know anymore.

I don't know why I ran.

Running was the easiest thing to do.

I was afraid of the consequences.

The reactions of my friends, my family…

Or what's left of my family, at least

He scribbled something down on his notepad.

I tried to squint and read his handwriting but it was hardly legible.

'You know how this works. The terms of your community service means you have to forego mental analysis until I see fit to sign you off…which means you have to open up.'

I nodded my head slightly.

I knew what I had to do.

I had to tell the truth; the truth that had burnt into my sleep every night.

The reason for my nightmares; the sole reason, I gave myself in.

The reason I stopped running.

'I…I had to leave...that's why…I ran.'

I jumped at the sound of my own voice.

I didn't expect myself to break the silence.

I hadn't said a word to him since I arrived, a whole week and a half ago.

It wasn't hard to do.

I could feel his eyes locked on mine.

He was trying to understand me; trying to become me, if only for a minute.

Trying to discover, why I did what I did…and why I really ran.

I met my eyes with his.

Feeling another sudden rush of confidence, I added to my first statement.

'I didn't mean to…I'm not…I'm not a violent person…I just…'

'_Let's go back to the night of the incident…tell me everything, Elizabeth.'_

His voice was soothing.

I felt like I could tell him anything.

Like, I should tell him.

Should I?

'I didn't mean to hurt her…'

It comes out of my mouth without me intending it to.

My body seems to be working against me.

I feel the tears against my cheek.

I didn't intend that either.

Nor the shaking of my hands.

Maybe it's time, I opened up.

Maybe, it really is time, I told the truth.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please leave a review; the more I get the more tempted I am to write more. :) **


	2. Chapter 2 Cook

_**Author : Skye. [tommykayketchup//Skuzzeh]**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Skins or anything I write about.**_

**Notes: **

**Sometimes; to adhere to Fanfiction rules, I've had to edit my stories - to see unedited versions of any of my fics please check my livejournal page; skuzzeh.**

**The predominantly main character in this fic is **_**Effy**_**– every second chapter will be from Effy's point of view; other character chapters will appear at various times.**

Chapter Two; Cook.

'Why am I 'ere for? I don't need fuckin' therapy. I ain't a nutcase, y'know.'

He banged his fist down on the table hard causing the mugs of tea to spill over.

'You've been through a trauma. It's policy that we check you out, plus Detective Inspector Jones wants us to help interview you...word going around that you're not the most helpful of citizens around town…'

On the other side of the table there were two men.

A very solemn looking man with a moustache and a journal, the other was the detective.

If he wasn't such a weedy man, he'd look rather frightening in his uniform.

'Check me out for what though. I didn't attack the girl…'

He said pleading his innocence.

'No, but you didn't attempt to save her though, did you? Why was that? A poor defenceless girl getting murdered…and you didn't bat an eyelid.

'Because, reckon she got what's coming to her, to be fuckin fair.'

'Why do you think that?'

'Cus she's a whore. Everyone knows it. She fucked everyone around.'

'She deserves to die because of that, does she? You've never made mistakes at all?'

'Look, Ef had it under control. Why I let her carry on, innit. She was gonna sort it.'

'Sort it.' The inspector said repeating his words softly. 'She 'sorts it' a lot then, does she?'

Cook lets out a sigh.

He's obviously not going to win with these men.

They're like Jedi's.

The three sets of eyes were angrily locked onto each other; Cook's eyes swapping occasionally from the two men across from him and back again.

James was sitting down defensively, arms across his chest.

His trademark scowl plastered over his face.

The men opposite him were sitting calmly.

One picked up his cup of tea and gladly sipped; his eyes not moving from Cook's; a little smirk playing on his lips.

He know he had caught Cook by the short hairs.

The other scribbled down on a piece of paper frantically.

'Look. When do I get to leave 'ere?'

'When you tell us what happened?'

'I don't fuckin know. I didn't do it, I wasn't paying attention, was I?'

'I don't know James. Were you?'

'It was a fucking club. Quality tunes playing. I was talking to some fit bird who was resting 'er hand on me balls. Why would I be paying that much attention to what Effy was getting upto.'

'This girl who you was talking to, would she back you up as a witness?'

'I duno. Maybe. Have to find her first.'

'You don't have a name, a number?'

'Course I don't. Picked 'er up in the bar, and we chatted. Didn't get to the good stuff cus I 'ad to tear Effy away, didn't I?'

The men didn't bother to respond.

The shorter man continued to write down notes into his journal, and the other kept the staring contest continued.

'Look. Ef did it. Not me.'

'I thought you and...' the man stops to look at his notes. 'Elizabeth Stonem were friends?'

'Yeah, we are.'

'Then why are you so determined to drop her in it?'

'I ain't done anything. She did. Fair's fair, right?'

'If you say so, James.'

'You're free to go for the time being. Don't leave town. We might need to talk to you later.'

'Yeah, yeah whatever.'

'Interview suspended at 05.34am.'

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Effy

_**Author : Skye. [tommykayketchup//Skuzzeh]**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Skins or anything I write about.**_

**Notes: **

**Sometimes; to adhere to Fanfiction rules, I've had to edit my stories - to see unedited versions of any of my fics please check my livejournal page; skuzzeh.**

**The predominantly main character in this fic is **_**Effy**_**– every second chapter will be from Effy's point of view; other character chapters will appear at various times.**

Chapter Three; Effy

'So Elizabeth…why?'

It was a simple enough question.

Why had she decided to drink too much that night?

Why did she decide on going out that night?

Why did she decide to smash the girls head repeatedly against the bar?

Effy couldn't think long enough to create a reasonable response.

Her words come out stuttered and unplanned.

'Honour…'

'Excuse me?'

'…did it for a friend.'

'Someone asked you to commit a murder?'

'No…I just…I didn't mean to hurt her…'

'Who is this friend?'

Effy remained silent.

Her eyes focused on a patch of the metallic table that had been dented; perhaps due to a large number of fists being slammed on it in frustration.

'If I were you, I'd start talking. You're not looking good, kid.'

She begins playing with her hair; twisting it between her fingers.

'What's going to happen to me?'

'Depends if you ever tell us the truth…'

'If I did…would I go to prison?'

'You brutally murdered someone. Of course you'll be going to prison. Unless you give us a good enough reason why. If you tell us the truth, you'll have a shorter sentence...'

Effy sighed and began pulling at her hair.

She was torn between right and wrong.

Between her own selfishness and guilt.

'We're going to find out eventually. We've got interviews with all of your friends being held right now. We're already getting interesting stories from some of them.'

Effy sighs louder and throws her head back, looking at the wall behind her.

She sees a window and a figure of one of her friends.

Her friend was in tears. Inconsolable.

The man opposite Effy notices her gaze.

'She's a very upset young woman. I'm sure she'd tell us the truth. She's obviously not okay with what happened.'

'She's traumatised.' Effy admitted.

'You'd do anything for your friends, I hear.'

'Yes, I would.'

'But not ex-friends, though…' He continued vying for a lead.

'Where are you going with this?'

'Well. I hear the girl you murdered was your friend…or so say our investigators at your college…'

'She was a friend…she…'

'Look, Elizabeth…' the man says with a cough.

'I'm tired. It's getting late, and you're starting to annoy me now.' He said throwing his left arm down onto the table.

His hand hitting the exact same patch as the dent Effy was watching earlier.

Now it makes sense.

Effy meets his eyes as the man goes silent.

She jumps at his next few words; his coldness in specific.

'So, Elizabeth, how about you tell us why you murdered Emily Fitch…?'

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review! :]**


	4. Chapter 4 Pandora

_**Author : Skye. [tommykayketchup//Skuzzeh]**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Skins or anything I write about.**_

**Notes: **

**Sometimes; to adhere to Fanfiction rules, I've had to edit my stories - to see unedited versions of any of my fics please check my livejournal page; skuzzeh.**

**The predominantly main character in this fic is **_**Effy**_**– every second chapter will be from Effy's point of view; other character chapters will appear at various times.**

**Chapter Four; Pandora**

'Interview with Pandora Moon commencing at 16.34.'

'Can you tell us what happened that night, Pandora?'

'Um…'

Pandora is still shaken. Her voice is quivering.

'It's okay. You're not under trial. Just take your time and tell us what you remember.'

'Well…I know that Effy had been drinking…and she turned up at the club totally like…off her face…and me and Tommo were like….worried…'

'Tommo?'

'Sorry, like. My boyfriend, Thomas Tomone, his name is. And…Effy was off her face…she looked…like she wasn't there. Like…she had something on her mind…'

Pandora looked down at her fists. Her hands clenched. Her nails were dug deep into her palms. She was almost drawing blood.

'You look so nervous…why so?' The taller man said gesturing to her fists.

'This don't feel too right. I mean like…Ef's my best friend…or…she was…I don't know anymore.'

'What happened then…? Elizabeth walked in. She was drunk, and looked preoccupied…then what happened?'

'She tried to order a few more drinks but they said she couldn't have no more…'

Pandora's voice began to tremble again. She forced herself to gulp to control herself.

'Look, what Ef did…I know it ain't right…but…she's not normally like this…'

'Normally…? You mean she's a part time murderer?' the shorter man replied sarcastically.

'No…she's not violent…not normally.'

'Funny that. I've a quote from a…Frederick McLair. He seems to think she is the violent type.'

'Let the tape know I am referring to an assault on the victim's sister, Miss Katie Fitch.'

Pandora looked down again. She bit her lip and tried her hardest to stop the tears from falling down her face. She failed and a single tear rolled to her chin.

'Why are you crying, Miss Moon?'

'It's just so…it's not fair…Effy didn't mean to hurt Katie, and she didn't really mean to hurt Em.'

'Hurt? She didn't hurt Emily, Miss Moon. She wasn't alive long enough for her injuries to hurt.'

Pandora tried her hardest to suppress her memories of Emily. Thomas had told her to stay strong – To not cry

Why couldn't she listen to him? If she had, she wouldn't be falling apart. She wouldn't be sobbing in front of the interviews.

'Let it be known for the benefit of the tape that Miss Moon is now crying.'

'Em…didn't deserve to die….not at all…she had so much to live for…everything was good for her…'

'Can you tell me about her relationship with Miss Stonem?'

'They weren't overly friendly…but they weren't enemies either…they were more….friend of a friend.'

'Did Emily do anything to warrant an attack that night?'

'No…she just walked in with Nay, and…then Effy…went.'

'Nay?'

'Oh sorry, I keep forgetting I'm stupid like that.' Pandora said with a frown.

The taller man gave her a slight smile before nodding at her to continue.

'Naomi Campbell, Emily's girlfriend…well….ex…I guess.'

'What did you do when you saw Elizabeth attack?'

'Well, me and Tommo…Thomas…went to stop her. I tried to pull Emily away, and Thomas held Effy…but by then Emily was already bleeding too bad…'

'How many times would you say Elizabeth struck before you and….Thomas… managed to pull her away?'

'I don't know…it all happened so fast. We didn't know what happened until the screams.'

Pandora's head dropped once more. Her face had turned pale, and her hand began shaking.

She was obviously reliving it.

The two investigators sat and watched her calmly.

They daren't interrupt her – They'd lose crucial evidence.

Pandora's eyes snapped open, and a loud sigh escaped her partially open lips.

'I don't know…she just…she fell…down onto the floor. Naomi sat with her…there were so much…screaming…people were running away from Ef…and…Naomi was crying…sobbing…and…I can't remember much more…I turned and Effy had gone…there were blood everywhere….like in horror movies…but this wasn't. This was us…and our lives…and our friends…'

'I understand how hard this is, Pandora.' The taller man said sympathetically.

'I just…don't get why Ef'd do it. Em was a lovely person. Wouldn't hurt a fly…and now…now she's gone…and Ef's in jail…this isn't right. It's not supposed to be like this.'

**: D Review, plz.**


	5. Chapter 5 Effy

**Disclaimer : Don't own anything.**

**Author : Skye [[Skuzzeh/tommykayketchup]]**

**Notes: **

**Sometimes; to adhere to Fanfiction rules, I've had to edit my stories - to see unedited versions of any of my fics please check my livejournal page; skuzzeh.**

**The predominantly main character in this fic is **_**Effy**_**– every second chapter will be from Effy's point of view; other character chapters will appear at various times.**

Chapter Five; Effy

Her body jolts unconsciously.

She feels it all; she can feel it all happening again.

The rage building up inside her.

The screaming burning her ears

The tight hands on her waist pulling her backwards

The warmth of the blood on her arms; the feel of Emily's hair in her fist

The feel of Emily's ribs snapping as she kicked her over and over.

And, the voice that started all of this…

"_I need you to kill Emily."_

It's all too familiar.

It's all too real.

Effy jumps as she hears the deep exhale from the man across the table.

'Let's talk about your friend. James Cook.'

'What about him' Effy asked wiping the sweat from her brow.

These dreams seem to be taking over her life recently.

'He seems to think you had it in for Miss Fitch.'

'He's wrong.'

'Is he? Maybe it's a Fitch thing. You attacked her sister, Katie and left her for dead. Am I right?'

'Those charges were dropped, _sir._' Effy said solemnly, mocking as she says 'sir.'

'True. We can't charge you for that. But we can use it to determine your character. Truth is Miss Stonem…you're a violent person.'

'What's the point of this interview if you've already decided I'm guilty?'

'We've not decided anything. But you not assisting us in our enquiries is beginning to hurt your case.'

'Cook doesn't know what he's on about. Why would he tell the truth? He hates me and he hated Emily.'

'He hated the victim, you claim?'

'Yeah. He wanted the one thing she had and he didn't like it.'

'What did he want?'

'Naomi.'

'_Naomi Campbell, the victim's partner. Miss Campbell is also a witness to the murder.' _The smaller man says to the tape.

'So you're saying James is in love with Miss Campbell.'

'Yes he was…is...'

'And then what?'

'He made a move, she said no…and that's it.'

The two men looked at each other and smiled.

'Interesting story. It's an elaborate plan, I give you that.'

'Sorry?'

'What if James Cook asked you to kill Emily? It seems to fit doesn't it? His obvious distain at being turned down by Naomi. Emily was there rubbing his nose into it…making him angrier and angrier. Plus, he doesn't seem the slightest bit upset by her death… And added to the fact that he sat there and watched it, without attempting to help…'

'You think it was Cook?'

'It makes a lot of sense, doesn't it, Elizabeth?'

'Yes, it makes sense, doesn't mean it's true though.'

'You're a murderer, Elizabeth. You're already going down. Help us and we can reduce your sentence. It's as easy as that.'

'What if Cook didn't do it? And…I tell you he did…just to get back at him. For being a total prick... What then?' Effy smiled mysteriously.

'Then you'd be a very silly girl, or a very intelligent one.'

Effy smirks; her body takes the shape of the girl she used to be.

For a minute she forgets who she is.

And what she's done.

She's just Effy.

And then it happens again.

'_I need you to kill Emily.'_

The voice.

Except this time it's louder; vibrating against her eardrums.

It's colder.

Harsher.

Her body begins to shake with the six words.

Her heart beat racing, faster and faster.

Her stomach clenches; feeling the burning acid rising in her throat.

Her body can't take much more.

The guilt.

The stress.

And then she blacks out.

**If you liked it, review. If you didn't, review. Easy as pie. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Freddie

**Disclaimer; ****I own nothing. Not even the computer, I write this on!**

**Chapter [6/20]**

**Chapter Six; Freddie**

"What do you recall on the night of Emily's death, Frederick?"

'It's a bit…blurry to be honest…'

"Tell us everything you remember."

'Well… I was with my girlfriend; we'd spent the morning together.'

The man opposite him looked down and fiddled with his hands. He let out one single sigh and scraped his hair backwards with his hands.

'What?' Freddie asked bemused.

"You're the third witness being questioned. We're not getting anywhere. Do you have anything that could help us or not, Mr Mclair?"

'If you'd have just let me continue…' Freddie started. His eyes rolling.

"Continue…" the interviewer pressed sarcastically. A grin pressed on his face.

'I spent the morning with my girlfriend, Katie. She slept at mine. Late afternoon we got a text from Em saying that they were all meeting up at the pub before heading off to the club.'

Freddie let out a cough, and covered his mouth with his hands.

'We got to the pub and Cook and Effy were already there. They seemed to be there for hours. They were pretty wasted. They were acting really weird…like they kept looking at each other, and like…zipping their lips together then giggling…like they had a secret.'

'Interesting…and then what?'

'Then we sat down and ordered some drinks.'

'Did James and Elizabeth continue drinking at this point?'

'Yeah. We probably shouldn't have let them as they were pretty much out of it…but…anyways then Pandora and Thomas came and sat down with us. They were on the dance floor when Katie and I turned up.'

'Dancefloor? Thought you said it was a pub?'

'Well…not really a dancefloor…They have a widescreen TV on the wall and play music videos…they were dancing near that.'

'Okay, you'd arrived…Elizabeth and James were drunk…Pandora and Thomas sat down after dancing…then what?'

'Panda ordered a massive bowl of chips for all of us to share; said that dancing was tiring work… we ate the chips and then Emily and Naomi arrived. That's when things started to get weird.'

'How so?'

'Well…they looked really happy. They were kissing and cuddling, and holding hands when they walked in and it was really sweet. Then they joined our table…Cook was being weird.'

'Explain.'

'He asked Naomi to talk in private. She said no and that it could wait. He said that it couldn't, and threw the bowl across the room; which smashed. His uncle Keith owned the pub which is why he didn't get thrown out or stopped getting served drinks. And Naomi said he was embarrassing himself and to get over it…'

'Then what did he do?'

'He got up and started hitting on some girl and then not long after that…it happened.'

'How…do you remember?'

'Emily and Naomi got up to order some drinks…and next thing I know, Effy was out of her seat and hitting Emily…and then…'

The main etched a few words down in his journal before meeting his eyes with Freddie's.

'By the time I got to her and pulled her away…Em was bleeding…and…then she just…died…'

'It's been suggested that someone asked Elizabeth to kill Miss Fitch. What do you think about that suggestion?'

'Someone asked Effy to kill Emily? Um…I…I don't know…I don't know who'd hate her that much. She was a lovely girl; wouldn't hurt a fly. I don't know who would even dislike her. Maybe Cook…I don't know. I don't even know why Effy did…she's Naomi's best friend…or was.'

'James Cook, you say?'

'Well…I'm not pointing the finger or anything. Just…he's pretty keen on Naomi, and he's jealous that Emily had her…and he didn't.'

'Interesting. You say you didn't think Effy would hurt her normally?'

'Not at all. There's got to be another reason why. She wouldn't have done it unless she had no other choice…'

**Review me with who you think asked Effy to kill Emily! I'm curious about what you guys think so far. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 Effy

_**I don't own anything.**_

_**I'm sorry, but I'm starting to feel like I can't write very good updates, which is why they're taking longer and longer for me to write them.**_

_**If you think they're getting bad, and you're really not interested in reading them, please let me know so I can stop wasting my time and energy writing them if you're not enjoying reading them!**_

_**That being said. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Chapter Seven

'I want my lawyer present.' Effy said the second the interviewers walked into the room.

One of them walked back out and closed the door behind him instantaneously.

The other sat down and went through his papers in silence.

Effy turned and glanced behind her, checking her surroundings.

Leaning against the wall was a big burly guard.

He was bald and had a goatee.

'You get paid to lean, do you?' she mocked.

'No. I get paid to keep little shits like yourself in this room.'

'Wow. Productive.'

'Yeah, well at least I get paid for my violence kid. Plus…'

He leans forward and whispers at her. 'I've never killed anyone.'

She gives him a glare and turns back whilst swinging on her chair.

The other man walked back into the room and placed himself down on the empty seat opposite her.

'Your lawyer will be here shortly.'

Effy said nothing. Her face did the talking. A trademark scowl passed her features.

'So how long have you been suffering with the blackouts and nightmares?'

'I'm not saying anything until I have a lawyer present.'

The man gestures at the tape recorder. 'It's not on. This is off the record.'

Effy shrugs and lays her palms flat on the table.

The temperature of the metal table cooling her palms down significantly.

'When you passed out, Elizabeth we referred you to a doctor. She says your body is working three times faster than it should be. You're prone to a heart attack. If it stays like this. You'll be dead in days. Is heart failure common in your heritage?'

Effy says nothing.

Soon enough the lawyer enters the room and makes her apologies.

Something about a traffic jam - some school kids run over or something; Effy's not really listening, and she doesn't really care.

She is abruptly woken from her daydream by the clicking of the tape.

'Start of interview 15.45. For the benefit of the tape, Elizabeth Stonem passed out in a previous interview and is now under medical examination.'

'How many drinks had you drunk that night? Can you remember?'

'A lot…some at home…some at the pub…well…a lot at the pub, I guess.'

'Do you remember the incident?'

'Only…in kind of flashbacks…I don't remember it if I try and think of it. But it just…pops up in my head sometimes.'

'What was going through your mind at the time you attacked Miss Fitch?'

'No Comment.'

'You referred in previous interviews that you've been pressured into it. Can you divulge anymore information?'

'No.'

Her lawyer turns to her and reminds her that cooperation may be her best chance of going free.

Effy looks down at her feet and sighs.

She bites her lip and looks back at her lawyer.

Reading her mind, the lawyer informs the interviewers that she would like to talk to Effy alone and that they should leave them to it.

With a huff and a sigh, the men eventually decide to leave, stop the tape and leave the room with a brief slam of the door.

'I can only help if you let me help you. You need to be honest with me.' Her lawyer says in her softest 'counsellor like voice'.

'I know…I want to…I just…I can't.'

'Why?'

'Because…'

**

The two men are sitting in the office waiting for the all clear to re-interview her.

Several coffees later and the conversation is in deep flow.

'What do you make of it?' The smaller one asked his senior boss.

'Tricky. She's not helping herself. But, I don't think she wanted to hurt her.'

'But, she did hurt her. Regardless of whether she wanted to or not, she did.'

'True. But I know she was propositioned. I'm sure of it.'

'Who by?'

'James Cook. I'm sure of it. If I had my way, he'd fry in those cells.'

**

'Elizabeth. Here's the deal. I'm being paid a lot of money by Tony to get you on a lesser charge…now…if you're being threatened...If you were forced to hurt Emily…we could fight on some level you were trying to protect yourself from harm. Maybe cut your sentence down…'

Effy doesn't reply.

She's too busy taking in every word spoken.

Tony?

Her brother she hadn't heard from in years.

Not one text, letter, email or even a single comment on facebook. Not one.

Not even when their parents divorced.

And now he cares?

Now he wants to help her get out of this mess?

'Were you being threatened, Elizabeth?'

'She said…if I didn't…I'd pay. She knows….knew things about me…about the old me.'

'She?'


	8. Chapter 8 Naomi

**Title: One Pure Thought**

**Author: Skuzzeh**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Cept from Lily Loveless; she's in my wardrobe along with Charlotte…Jokes.**

**Rating: Probably some swear words. Very vague sexytime.**

**A/N: Hopefully, this isn't too confusing…**

Chapter Eight; Naomi

"God, you're so sexy, Nai." Emily wraps her arms round Naomi's neck and pulls her closer in, relishing the warmth of Naomi's mouth on hers.

"Oh, I know." Naomi adds smugly before tracing her tongue softly along Emily's' bottom lip. They kiss briefly. Their tongues dancing with each other with ease. Each kiss getting deeper; needing each other more and more with each gentle touch.

Naomi pulls away; taking some time to admire the girl beneath her.

"This is so weird…being with you…does anyone know you're here?"

"Obviously not, Nai. Shut up about everyone else…just…kiss me again"

Naomi complies and leans back down. Pushing her body deep into Emily's; becoming one. Emily's' hands make her way down to Naomi's arse, and grasps it firmly. Naomi allows a throaty moan to make its way out. Emily's hand works its way around her waist; down her legs.

"You're not mean to be here, Em…"

Lifting her skirt up, pausing to grope her milky thighs; feels her shiver from the touch.

"Shut up, I said. Just fucking enjoy it."

Waits for the start of the fireworks; anticipation overwhelms her.

"Fucking…just…Em…" Emily clearly understands as she slips two fingers into Naomi's very aroused centre.

"**Interview with Naomi Campbell commencing 09.45."**

**She's brought from her thoughts with a jump. Forgetting where she is, she allows herself to cough to compose herself.**

"**How are you feeling today, Naomi?"**

"**Um…okay…I guess."**

"**We know this is hard for you, so I want you to take your time, and tell us anything you remember, or even picked up, that could help us."**

"**Help you? You know who did it? It was Effy. You've witnesses. She's confessed. What more do you want?"**

"**Reason to believe Miss Stonem may have been propositioned. Can you think of anyone that would have reason for Emily to die?"**

"Oh, Naomi…god…keep going" Naomi teases a little. Her tongue making shapes on the centre of the smaller girl. She hesitates, before licking a little bit harder, a little bit longer, and a little bit deeper. Before long, Emily's given up, and pushed Naomi's head closer. Naomi gets the hint, and stops teasing. Instead pushing a finger in, followed quickly by two more.

"Fuck…"

"So, yeah, the bartender said to me that I've got a nice pair of…oh shit my eyes."

The door opens then slams shut immediately.

"Fuck, Katie. Can you ever knock?" Emily calls pulling her trousers back on, and buttoning her shirt back on. Naomi readjusts herself before laughing.

"How the fuck is this funny?"

"I don't know…just is. Katie's face…" She bursts into another set of laughter.

"COME IN." she calls as she checks herself in the mirror.

She's with Cook, both red faced, for very different reasons; Katie pure embarrassment, Cook; pure arousal.

"Forgot my phone…God can't you keep it in your pants for 10 minutes?"

Cook is smirking. His typical; I'm gonna wank over this later, type of smile.

"You're meeting us at the pub later then, yes?" Katie asks, squinting her eyes; avoiding looking at now dressed couple.

"Katie…you can look…we're dressed."

"No…it's burnt into my eyes…scarred for life. I'll never give you eye contact again."

Naomi laughs. "Chill out, Katie. Em's bum isn't that bad..."

"Oi, cheeky sod." Giving Naomi a playful slap on the leg.

"Save it for when we've left the room, yeah. Don't wanna be part of your freakish lezza foreplay."

"Oh, believe me I do." Cook announces. The first thing he says since walking in on them.

"Shut the fuck up, Cook. Now can you go, theres something about your sister in tight shorts, that I really can't control myself over."

"Ew. Out, Cook, Come on." The march out of the door, and slam it behind them.

"Finally!"

"So…tight shorts, eh?" Emily winks and climbs aboard Naomi.

"**I don't know. I mean…if someone wanted to kill her, they wouldn't flaunt it would they?"**

"**What about Miss Stonem. What's your thoughts on her?"**

"**My thoughts? My fucking thoughts…you can't…ugh. She…murdered my girlfriend…what do you think my thoughts would be?"**

"**Lets talk about James Cook."**

"**Ugh, what about him?"**

"**His, so called 'infatuation' with you, what happened there?"**

"**Nothing such as Privacy is there?" Naomi sneers.**

"**He's told you he's in love with you. Made a move or two on you. What else?"**

"**What is this to do with Emily, exactly?"**

"**We have reason to believe James Cook has motive to plant the idea into Effy's head. Think about it... He's madly in love with you. Has to see you with her; blissfully happy, everyday. It's easier for him to cope without Emily in the equation. Don't you think?"**

"**No…Cook wouldn't."**

"**Just like Elizabeth wouldn't?"**

**

"Interview was hard. They think it was Cook that told Effy to."

"Why do they think that?"

"Because he's in love with me…"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know…would he do that?"

"Would Effy do that though?"

"Evidently, yes."

"Do you miss her?"

"Everyday. Part of me is missing. Broken."

"Understandable."

"Should I think Cook did it? Or…give him the benefit?"

"Give him the benefit."

"Why?"

"Because, I know it wasn't Cook. It was me."


	9. Chapter 9 Katie

**Title: One Pure Thought; Chapter NINE.**

**Author: Skuzzeh**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing! :)**

**Chapter Nine**

"Tell me about your day before Emily, your younger twin, was attacked."

"Um…I was at Freddie's. We'd been...together…and just hanging around really."

"Okay, and then what? What made you go to the pub that night?"

"Emsy text me saying that we were all meeting there for a few drinks." She clarifies with ease.

"And when you say 'we were all meeting there…' who is all?"

"Me, Freds, Em, Naomi, Cook, Effy, Panda, Thomas and JJ…the gang." She lists, flinching at Emily's name.

"Okay, and who was there when you got there?" The interviewer asks to go over previous notes; checking if anyone or anything was missed out.

"Cook and Effy were drinking and laughing…and Thomas and Panda were dancing. JJ was working, he works in the pub, serving drinks and stuff, and Ems and Naomi were a bit late."

"Okay, and what was the atmosphere like?"

"Normal…really. Cook and Efs were drunk, so they were really funny. Me and Freds just sat laughing at them; the things they came out with." Katie smiles remembering the night, it was just like old times, just like they used to be.

"And then when Emily, and Naomi arrived, what was the atmosphere like then?"

"Tenser." She bites her lip, and thinks back to the day; getting lost in her own day dream.

"How so?"

"Cook was acting weird. Effy went quiet; like something was on her mind…probably thinking about how to fucking murder my sister. They both tried to order more drinks. JJ said no, but then Cook's uncle Keith told him to give him drinks, as its family, so they got drunker…"

"How much would you say they'd drunk since you had arrived?"

"…5 pints…maybe? They were knocking them back loads."

"As Emily's sister, you'd talk a lot about things, right. About Naomi, and things that…?"

"Um…not really. Ems kept her and Naomi pretty private most of the time. She thought it was weird. I mean, I wasn't their favourite person for a while."

"Why not?"

"Me and Naomi have history, but it's over now."

"Okay. You mentioned the tension. Are you aware of any tension between Cook and Naomi?"

She hangs her head down to think. Scratching her head beneath the hair found there.

"I heard from JJ, that Cook likes her, and tried to hit on her a few times, and got really furious when she turned him down."

"Furious? Do you think he was in the right frame of mind to hurt anyone?"

"Maybe…I'm not sure….he's…Cook…you know. You never really know what he's thinking or what he's going to do…"

"Do you think Cook murdered your sister, Miss Fitch?"

"No…he's not like that. He's a dick, but he's got a heart."

"Tracing James Cook's phone bill, we found a lot of calls to you, in the past two months. I didn't know you were such good pals…"

"We're not…"

"Then why so many calls? Unless…you were plotting something…"

"No…no…I didn't…I never…Okay, I'll tell you but…God."

"Go ahead."

"I've been sleeping with Cook…behind Freddie's back…he needed someone, and…I was there…and I'm not proud of it."

"He was willingly sleeping with you, while clearly still in love with Miss Campbell? And that didn't bother you?"

"No…it's just sex. It doesn't matter." Katie reassures herself.

"We're not here to judge you, Miss Fitch. We just want to understand what happened."

"Okay…now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"After I've been interviewed…I can go right? Freddie won't know about me and Cook? It'd break his heart."

"If what you're asking, is if we will share your interview with other people, then the answer is no, we will not."

**

"Help. Help me." Her voice is deep and raspy.

She attempts to move, but is surrounded by blinding pain.

She can't move her body.

Tries to open her eyes; unable to see, blurry eyes.

Her body feels heavy. Tired.

Then she feels it trickle down her face, down her head; down her hair and onto the floor.

"Help." She calls again, albeit quietly until she realises.

She's lying in a puddle of her own blood.


	10. Chapter 10 Thomas

**Title: One Pure Thought; Chapter TEN.**

**Author: Skuzzeh**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing! :)**

Chapter Ten!

"I don't understand why. They were good people. When I first arrived…I had no one. I didn't know anyone, and they let me in, and looked after me. They're not bad people. But…Emily…they…it's so unfair…and doughnuts…and…"

Thomas is understandably upset. His faith in the human kind is shattered. Unsure of who is his friends, who he can trust, and who he can't.

"Tell me about your relationship with Emily…"

"She was a lovely person. So kind and pure. She reminds me of Africa. She's lovely, and perfect, and…she's the best type of person, so warm and protecting."

"Did you get along well?"

"Yes, we were able to talk to each other about things. Things that upset us…things that were on our minds. We were each others help in a bad bad world."

"What was your reaction as you saw Emily being attacked that night?"

"I had to go save her. I ran and held Effy back with my strength. She was too strong, and Panda, my panda took Emily away but it was too late…and…she…she cried out for Naomi. Poor poor Naomi."

"Have you seen your friends since the attack?"

"Pandora yes. The others…no. I don't know who to trust. My faith is gone, and I'm angry.

"Whats your relationship with Elizabeth Stonem?"

"I don't know her well. I don't wish to know her well. I regret ever knowing her. My Panda…she is torn. Effy is her best friend. But friends don't kill people. Especially not, other friends. It is not right."

"Did anyone else try and help you pull back Elizabeth?"

Naomi…she pushed her back, tried to get her off of Emily…Pandora as I said, went to Emily, Freddie came to help. Katie was too shocked of course. She stood there. JJ was hiding…he gets afraid…locked on. Cook was chatting to some woman. Didn't seem to care what was happening. I don't care for him."

"Why not?"

"He is a bad person. Taking the innocence from my Panda. We were special, and amazing, and….doughnuts."

"He slept with Pandora Moon?" The man questions incredulously.

"Yes, my Pandora. Ma cherie. Ma petite chou fleur."

"He doesn't seem to be very popular with your friends…"

"He has hurt a lot of people…he deserves to pay. Bad bad person."

"Do you think he's capable of plotting a murder?"

"I think he is capable of anything. He has no heart, no kindness. Just selfish needs and wants. Like his obsession with Naomi, it's all about what Cook wants. Not what Emily or Naomi want. Bad bad man."

He's on the verge of shouting now. He is shaking his head back and forth.

"What about Elizabeth, do you think she meant to kill Emily, or just hurt her?"

"Effy, I do not know. I do not care. Whether she meant to, she should be locked away from innocent people. She is dangerous. Not right in the head. I am displeased with her deeply."

"Can you think of any reasons why Effy would have attacked her?"

"No. I don't know why Effy does anything. She is a mystery to me."

**

She wearily picks up her hand, and eventually navigates it to her pocket to her phone.

Dialling a number, she whispers into the other end.

"I need you…I think…I'm dying…"

She puts the phone down and closes her eyes briefly; too heavy to keep them open.

She looks to the skies, and prays.

"Emily, look after me."


	11. Chapter 11 JJ

**Title: One Pure Thought;**

**Author: tommykayketchup**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. :(**

**Rating: PG13.**

**A/N: Getting towards the end now. Nice surprise at the end. I don't write JJ well, and it's a short chapter, but…woo. :) **

**Chapter 11**

"Okay, Jonah. Can you impart us some wisdom on what happened on the night of Emily Fitch's murder?"

"Well, it was a strange night really. The moon was out, and I found it weird because it was a full moon, even though we'd already had the full moon this month and the two surrounding days, so I knew that night was going to be eventful…"

"Are you suggesting the moon murdered Emily?"

"No, not at all. That would be preposterous, and not to mention extremely unlikely. I mean, the chances of that happening are positively astronomical seeing as the moon is a body of mass, not an actually human thing, capable of movement or feelings…"

The man sighs, and throws his pen onto the table. "Continue…if you can make some sense, that'd be better for us."

"I mean…it's all very…unusual…this whole situation. Emily was…she was beautiful. Inside and out, no way had she deserved to die, and I can't believe they planned it all, so…callously. Fuckers. Sodding fucking bollocking fruit baskets. And they call me the fucking crazy one."

"They planned it?"

"Yes…I thought you knew that…"

"Jonah, what exactly do you know?"

"Well, I don't know for definite. You…you hear things being a barman, you get to listen to people's conversations…find out things that you never knew before….like…your best friend, is sleeping with his best friends girlfriend, but is also in love with the girlfriend of his other best friends, me, love of his life, not to mention shagging Pandora and Effy…but…like I said, you hear things, and…sometimes, you don't know what to do about them. Whether to tell people, or just pray that what they talk about doesn't happen; doesn't come true."

"Who are you talking about, Jonah?"

"I'm not sure who exactly did it…but I know…who may have done it…"

"Go ahead."

**

"Emily, help me…please…"

She reaches up, and feels the blood pooling on her head. Her arms, growing increasingly heavier, tireder. The throb on her head, taking over her body, the only thing she can do it close her eyes, and stay perfectly still. The only way to pause the pain, however momentarily.

"Emily, please help me. I'm your sister."

**


	12. Chapter 12 The Finale

**Title: One Pure Thought**

**Author: tommykayketchup **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :)**

**Rating: a lot of swearing.**

**Chapter 12; the truth**

"I know who made Effy kill Emily, and I've done something stupid..." A voice cried, and the door slammed open.

JJ, and the two men interviewing him looked across in fear at the arrival.

"Miss Campbell? How did you get in here? This is a private interview, do you understand?"

"Do I not understand? I've just been told who murdered the love of my life, and you, as the police, are supposed to do something about it, right?" Naomi snapped. She's still out of breath, running the entire way to the station.

"What was the stupid thing you did…?" JJ asks curiously.

"I…."

**

"Oh shit. Katie. Come on, Katie. Open your eyes come on!" Cook shouts, as he runs through the door, and slaps Katie hard around the face, hoping to wake her up.

She opens her eyes briefly, her eyelashes fluttering as she continues blink frantically, trying to find herself, only to be met by a fate of blindness in one eye, heavy blurring in the other.

Opens her voice, tries to speak, not much comes out.

"They know." The only words she manages.

Cook hears enough. He doesn't need to hear anymore.

"Come on. We've got to get out of here…" He picks her limp body up, and carries her to his car, places her in the back, and drives her to the nearest hospital, breaking near enough every road rule going.

**

"…attacked her."

"Her?"

"Katie…she put Effy up to it. She's the reason why Emily is dead, and…I attacked her, and you have go now…please…"

The two men get up, and walk out with Naomi, grabbing the first police car available.

Sirens blazing, they speed through the city streets, narrowly avoiding a black car driving manically.

One of the policemen, reads the license plate through the radio, and issues another police vehicle to follow them.

They get to Freddie's house far quicker than it took Naomi to run back. Naomi leads them to the shed, where they are met with the blood on the floor, but no Katie.

"FUCK" Naomi cries and falls to the floor.

"Any idea where she'd have got to? Judging by the amount of blood here…she must have had help…no way she'd have moved on her own."

The other man reaches to his radio, and talks into it. "Important, wanted; a female, approximately 20 years of age. Around 5'2, skinny, white, red hair, expected with a major head trauma, threat is dangerous. Repeat, threat is dangerous. Name, Katie Fitch, I repeat, Katie Fitch." He responds by spelling the name out.

"You need to find her."

"Don't think you're not in trouble, Miss Campbell. Violence is not tolerated. No matter what."

"So…someone tells me they were responsible for my girlfriend's death, and I'm meant to…what exactly? Be happy about it?"

"You should have came straight to us."

"You don't know what happened. You don't know what she said to me!"

"Then, tell us?"

**

"You did?"

"Yeah, I planted that little fucking seed in Effy's brain, and watched her do it. Watched her murder my precious fucking sister. Effy is such a fucking nutcase, it was easy as shit to set her up."

"Why…why would you? …She fucking loved you, Katie. Emily loved you."

"Yeah. Sure she did…"

"You fucking meant everything to her…how could you have betrayed her like that?"

"She deserved it. She's fucked up everything. She's the clever one. The pretty one. The friendly one. The nice fucking one. The better daughter. The better sister. She even gets people that truly care about her. Who fucking cares about me? No one, I'm just good enough to shag…and that's it? But no, precious fucking Emily gets love. Why her? Why not me?"

"JEALOUSY? You fucking got her killed because you were fucking jealous?"

"Oh, don't act surprised, Naomi."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm fucked in the head. You know it…I mean…I fucking messed Effy up enough to make her hit me with a fucking rock. I'm a psycho. Royally fucked up."

"Why are you telling me this? If you got Emily killed, why tell me? You'd keep it a secret, because you know I'm going to go to the cops about it…"

"You want to know why I'm telling you?"

"Yeah."

"Because, bitch. You're not going to be alive long enough to do anything about it."

"Oh, so you're going to kill me now then? Get the fuck on with it then. What's the point of my life if Emily's not in it?"

"You're not going to ask why I'm going to kill you?"

"Because, you're a vicious vindictive little bitch?"

"Well, yeah….but no. You're the last little reminder I have of Emily. Mum, dad and James…they're mine now. Sure they're sad about Emily being brutally murdered by evil Effy Stonem…but…they have me. The Emily replacement. I'll be all that they've wanted."

"That's fucked up…what if….they can't bear to see your face because it reminds them of her? Because, God. That's what's killing me now. Knowing that you're the disgusting, impure version of her."

"You're calling me impure? You're a fucking muff muncher. Pot, meet Kettle."

"Mature. Now…are you going to get to kill me, yet because I'm getting bored of your selfish rant, about how unfair your life is. If anything, Emily's was worse. Imagine having a skanky bitch like you as a sister. Now fucking do it, you two faced bitch."

"Two faced?"

"Yeah, I think getting someone to murder your sister classes as two faced."

"Not at all. Emily knew I hated her."

"No, Emily thought you were a bitch. But she still thought you were human. Deep down inside. Because, see, that's what type of person Emily was. Caring, she refused to see the bad in people, bad in people like you."

"I'm bored of talking now, Naomi. Say hello to my sister for me."

Katie swings for Naomi, who promptly ducks, and pushes Katie backwards via the stomach, backwards into a shelf of paint.

Naomi gasps as Katie hits the shelf at full force, hearing the crack from her skull and falls down. Her head instantly pouring.

Naomi considers hitting Katie. Making her pay for what happened to Emily, but she's not that sort of person. As much as she'd love to watch Katie suffer, she knows it'd still break Emily's heart, even after what Katie did.

She leans down and whispers.

"I hope you die but that's too easy. I want you to suffer. Rot in jail. Pay for what you did."

**

"Cook…stop…" katie whispers from the backseat.

"What? Why?" Cook glances behind him.

"It's too late…I'm dying. I can feel it."

"No, don't fucking say that…" Cook calls, continuing to drive.

"Cook…I said stop…just….come in the back…stay with me…"

Cook brakes the car suddenly before opening the door, almost hitting a passing car, and being rewarded with a loud honking of the horn.

He climbs into the backseat, and holds her hand tightly.

"You can't leave me…we're too good together. We can tell Freds, we're together, and…we can run…it doesn't have to be like this. Let me just…get you to the hospital, and they'll fix you, and we can go…wherever you want."

"I fucked up, Cook."

"Why?"

"I miss her."

"Emily?"

"Yeah…she's my sister, and I took her away, and now…God's doing the same to me."

"No, Katie…you're going to be okay, I promise you…just…let me drive you to the hospital."

"Tell Naomi, sorry…"

With that, her arms go limp. Her eyes close, and her breathing slows to a stop.

Cook goes cold, and several tears stream down his face.

**

"The girl in question has been found, deceased. Her body left at the side of the road. The car, you gave to be followed has been found, and burnt out."

Naomi breaks down on the floor. She's not sure if she's happy she's died, or unhappy that Emily hasn't been avenged. Looks upto the sky, and sees the clouds part; for a brief second, she sees Emily's face flash in front of her eyes. Emily's smile. Her cute button nose. Takes it as a sign, that Emily's thankful.

Because, sometimes, what comes around goes around, and sometimes, it's completely fucking justified.

The End.

_Naomi lives on to live a long and prosperous life. She does find love again, but Emily will always own that gap in her heart. And suddenly she now loves honey and marmite sandwiches!_

_Effy stayed in prison for 10 years, and didn't complain once. She was sentenced to psychiatric help, and eventually was allowed home, and moved to Cardiff to live with her brother Tony. She still suffers nightmares._

_Freddie was gutted about Katie's death, and the truth came out about her and cook, and their involvement in Emily's death. He eventually found love again, and got married, but it ended prematurely because of his failure to trust anymore. He lives alone, and has a cat._

_JJ, now works in the police force, and helps interview suspects. He pulls pints, part time. Currently single, his new police lifestyle has left him a hit with the ladies._

_Pandora and Thomas are married. They have a baby girl which they named, Emily. They have moved away from Bristol, and into the grand old city of London, where they own a bakery._

_Cook's whereabouts is still unknown. He's still on the run, and at large._


End file.
